Ami ou Ennemi
by lauranna7
Summary: Ichigo a été kidnappé par Aizen mais il n'est n'est pas entravé et a été soigné . Que lui veut Aizen ? Du bien ou du mal ?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Coucou ! je vous soumet le début de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise . Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif . Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue ou pas ._**

Chapitre 1

Je me reveillais avec l'esprit tout embrumé . J'étais dans une chambre tout en noir et blanc . Elle était assez sobre, ne contenant que le stricte minimum : un lit double où j'étais allongé, une commode et un bureau . Elle aurait pu paraître sympathique si j'avais su où j'était et comment j'y étais arrivé . Je continuais alors mon observation de cet environnement inconnu . Quand j'aperçus une tenue blanche posée sur un valet . Et là, tout me revint:mon combat contre Yammy, le fait que j'étais rentré chez moi après qu' Urahara eu soigné mes blessures . J'étais monté directement dans ma chambre sans même saluer mes sœurs, mon père étant absent pour la soirée . Je m'y étais endormi comme une souche . Je m'étais réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit avec la désagréable impression d'être observé . Et alors, que je regardais à droite à gauche, je reçu un coup sec sur ma nuque et je sombra dans les ténèbres . Donc on m'avait enlevé … Pourtant je n'étais pas entravé . De plus, Zangetsu était adossé au mur à coté du valet où étais posé cette tenue qui me rappelais celle d'Ulquiorra . Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître le traître de la Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru .

_Oh, tu es réveillé à ce que je vois . me dit-il ironiquement tout en s'approchant du lit

_Ichimaru … lui crachais-je

_Kurosaki ! Me répondit-il moqueusement

Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et je me raidis : j'étais encore blessé et Zangetsu était hors de ma portée . Ichimaru dut s'en rendre compte car il ajouta :

_Détends-toi ichi … Si nous avions voulu te faire du mal, nous t'aurions attaché et nous ne t'aurions surtout pas laissé ton zanpakutō à seulement quelques mètres de toi …

Maintenant que j'y repensais , il avait raison ! A cette conclusion, je me détendis légèrement . A cette vue , le sourire d'Ichimaru s'élargit encore plus .

_Mais alors pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi, ichi ?

_Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé et amené ici ?

_Alors là, en toute sincérité , je n'en sais rien …

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Aizen a ordonné à Ulquiorra de te ramener ici juste après avoir visionner ton affrontement contre Yammy . De plus, il a bien fait comprendre que quiconque te ferait du mal le payerait de sa vie .

_Pourquoi Aizen s'intéresse-t-il autant à moi ? murmurais- je plus pour moi-même que pour le traître à coté de moi

_Tu pourras sûrement lui demander demain …

_Hein ?

_Bah oui, maintenant que tu es réveillé, Aizen va sûrement demander à te voir . Bon je vais te laisser . Reposes-toi bien !

Il se leva et repartit en direction de la sortie . Juste avant de refermer la porte, il ajouta :

_Ah, une dernière chose . Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerai pas de sortir de ton appartement donc ne pense même pas à t'enfuir .

Et il s'en alla après cette dernière réplique . Je me rallongeais dans mon lit . Bon, je savais maintenant que j'étais dans le repaire d'Aizen . Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer le comportement de l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division . Pourquoi m'avoir laissé cette liberté de me mouvoir, mon zanpakutō … Et surtout pourquoi m'avait-ils enlevé ? Pour se servir de moi comme appât, comme arme ou seulement pour m'empêcher de combattre au cotés de la Soul Society . Non, la dernière hypothèse me paraissait invraisemblable car pour qu'elle soit correcte, il fallait que je représente une menace pour les plans d'Aizen . Sauf qu'Aizen voyait les capitaines de la Soul Society comme des insectes, alors moi … Je devais être une poussière surtout avec mes dernières performances . Fatigué par ce raisonnement, je m'endormis . Mon sommeil fut agité je fis des cauchemars . Je me reveilla en sursaut tout en me redressant . Et là, assis dans un fauteuil noir se trouve devant moi … Sosuke Aizen


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez avec impatience ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis (négatif ou positif )**

 **DesseEpona : Contente que cela te plaise**

Chapitre 2

Sosuke Aizen était là, assis devant moi, à me regarder avec son regard pénétrant . J'étais figé . Pas de peur, non j'avais juste la désagréable sensation qu'il lisait en moi .

_Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais dormir jusqu'à demain .

_Fermes-là !

_Ah enfin, je retrouve l' Ichigo Kurosaki que j'ai pu découvrir à la Soul Society .

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Aizen ?

_Tout simplement te protéger de la Soul Society .

_Me protéger de la Soul Society ? La vrai menace, c'est toi !

_Que tu es naïf, Kurosaki !

_Eh … Je ne te permet pas !

_Enfin … A ta décharge, tu ignores beaucoup de choses que ce soit au sujet de la Soul Society ou même te concernant .

A l'annonce de cette déclaration, je me figea . Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que la Soul Society me cachait des choses ? Ça je m'en doutais .

_De toute façons, tu es ici . Et si tu te montres dociles, je te dirais ce que je sais à propos de toi ou ou de la Soul Society . Pour faire preuve de ma bonne foi, je vais répondre à UNE de tes questions . Mais d'abord, viens suis-moi .

Que devais-je faire ? Le suivre ? Je ne voyais rien de mieux à faire . Au moins, en le suivant je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de m'enfuir . Je soulevais la couette et sort du lit . Je me rendis alors compte que mon torse était encore plus recouvert de bandages que dans mon souvenir . Je mis fin à mon observation pour rejoindre le maître du hogyoku qui m'attendait à la porte . On déboucha sur un séjour avec une cuisine ouverte . Sur le bar était posé un plateau où se trouvait un petit-déjeuner . Aizen s'assit sur un siège et tapota celui à coté du sien . Je m'assis et regarda le plateau méfiant .

_Mange ! me dit-il doucement

Il detacha un grain de raisin et le mangea .

_Tu vois, ce n'est pas empoisonné .

Légèrement rasséréner par cette démonstration, je commenca à manger .

_Après ton repas, Gin te fera visiter Las Noches . Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir .

_Je ne suis pas ton chien !

_Pour l'instant oui mais si tu désobéit, je ne te promet rien ! me dit-il avec un sourire sadique

Je finis mon repas en silence car je savais que je ne pourrai pas avoir le dernier mot avec pour adversaire le traître de la Soul Society . En parlant de ce dernier, non content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, il avait maté sans vergogne mon torse que l'on devinait aisément sous les bandages durant tout le reste de mon repas .

_Mince , Gin ne va pas tarder . Va t'habiller ! A moins que tu n'es envie de te faire violer par un de mes espadas .

Je me levais et retournais dans ma chambre . Je trouvais le haut de mon uniforme plié sur le bras du fauteuil . Alors que je l'enfilais . J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer . C'est le serpent . Il semblait discuter avec Aizen . J'approchais mon oreille de la porte et ecoutais leur conversation .

_… a manger ? demande Ichimaru

_Étonnamment, oui

_Ça m'étonne,j'aurais cru qu'il refuserait obstinément .

_Moi aussi mais je dois avouer que ça m'aurait embêter de le perfuser .confia Aizen

_Ohh … Sinon dois-je lui montrer des endroits en particulier ?

_Non mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui montrer le laboratoire de Szayzel .

_Je comprends …

_Je decidais de sortir à ce moment de ma chambre .

_Tu es prêt, ichi ?! Tu vas pouvoir découvrir ton nouveaux chez toi !

_Tu peux réver !

_Ah oui, je confirme le sédatif ne fait plus effet , capitaine Aizen .

_Bon moi, je vous laisses ! Je serai dans mon bureau, amènes-y ichigo . dit Aizen puis il se tourna vers moi . Comme cela, je pourrais à ta question comme promis !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! Donc nous revoilà pour ce 3ème chapitre qui s'est fait attendre . Je tiens à remercier _DeesseEpona_ qui me suis depuis le début et _reinedesmangas_ qui m'a donné un coup de boost pour finir ce chapitre !**

Ichimaru et moi sortions de mes appartements pour arriver sur une sorte de terrasse .

_Ici, nous sommes au 2ème étage. Les Espadas ont interdiction d'y venir. Il est réservé au capitaine Aizen, Tosen et moi ,et maintenant à toi aussi .

_Si tu le dis ! Marmonnai-je

Nous descendions à l'étage inférieur. Le maître de Shinsō me montra la salle de réunion, la salle du trône, puis enfin la salle d'entraînement .

_ Cette salle est commune à tous mais c'est principalement nous qui l'utilisons .

J'osais lui poser une question .

_ Pourquoi, les Arrancars ne s'entraînent pas ?

_Non, ils préfèrent s'entraîner à l'extérieur, dans les dunes du Hueco Mondo .

Gin m'emmena deux étages plus bas, dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'étage supérieur ? demandai-je

_ L'arme secrète d'Aizen. me répondit-il du tac au tac

_Ah, d'accord ! repondis-je

_Et c'est tout ? Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ? Ce sont les quartiers des Espadas et de leurs Fraccions .

_Pourquoi tu me le dis si c'est « l'arme secrète » d'Aizen ?

_Mais tout simplement parce que tu fais maintenant parti de nôtres !

_ Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Je ne suis pas de votre coté ! m'énervai-je

_Pour l'instant, ichi, pour l'instant . Quand tu connaîtras les véritables intentions de la Soul Society, tu ne ne nous trouveras plus si méchant .

Cette phrase ne faisait qu'augmenter mes doutes insinués par la phrase d'Aizen . Ce que me cachait la Soul Sociey était si important ? Mes pensées furent à nouveau interrompu par Ichimaru qui continua sa visite comme si de rien n'était .

_ Donc ici nous sommes au sous-sol, c'est ici que se trouve la réserve ainsi que le laboratoire de Szayel .

_Szayel ? Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est Kurotsuchi mais en arrancar et en rose

Je pouffai malgré moi en essayant d'imaginer le savant fou de la Soul Society en rose . Ichimaru esquissa alors un sourire mais pas un de ses sourires psychopathes non un sourire doux . Ensuite, il me fit visiter la réserve . Il m'en expliqua le fonctionnement avec le coté shinigami et le coté arrancar .

_Il y a beaucoup de produit humain ! m'étonnai-je

_ Oui, je dois avouer que moi et le capitaine Aizen, on en raffole . Donc si tu recherches des sucreries viens me voir ou du thé va voir le capitaine .

En entendant parler d'Aizen, je fis une légère grimace .

_ Tu sais, il est gentil et respectueux sauf si tu met en doute sa supériorité ou que tu lui manque de respect . Bon je ne crois pas avoir oublier de montrer de lieux important . Donc maintenant, je vais te ramener au 2ème étage

_ Ok, je te suis .

Que j'étais bête, je venais de lui avouer que je ne me repérais pas dans Las Noches . C'était de la faute de ce serpent, il arrivait à me faire oublier que j'étais en terrain ennemi. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse .

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de se perdre dans le palais au départ . me confia le traître avec empathie

Alors que nous remontions, nous croisâmes au rez-de-chaussée l'arrancar qui avait blessé Chad et que j'avais combattu, Yammy si je me rappelle bien . En me voyant aux cotés d'Ichimaru, il s'exclama :

_Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Avec un espèce de shunpo, il arriva derrière le shinigami et l'envoya dans le mur puis il s'approcha de moi . Par réflexe, je levai la main mais elle n'attrapa que du vide : Zangetsu était resté dans ma chambre . Mince, me voilà désarmé face à un adversaireque je n'ai pas pu vaincre … à cause de mon hollow . Il me donna un coup de poing qui me projeta quelques mètres plus loin .

_ Maintenant, tu vas payer pour mon bras !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira . N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ...**

Yammy profita que j'étais encore étalé par terre pour m'assener un coup au visage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me frapper à nouveau quand une main toucha son poignet et l'envoya voler de l'autre coté de la salle. Ichimaru m'aida à me relever.

_ Ça va, ichi ?

_ Oui je crois .

_Dépêchons-nous de monter au 2ème étage, on y sera tranquille .

Alors que nous montions les escaliers, une évidence me vint à l'esprit .

_Yammy va vraiment respecter l'interdiction, il t'a comme même envoyé dans le décor !

_Il l'a respectera car même si les arrancars ne nous respectent pas forcément, ils respectent et craignent Aizen .

Nous arrivions sur la terrasse, essouflés . Alors que reprenions notre souffle, une voix nous interpella.

_ Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, Gin ?

Pratiquement d'un même mouvement, nous nous retournions pour découvrir Aizen appuyé sur l'encadrement de sa porte.

_Alors, j'attends …

_C'est Yammy qui n'a pas apprécié de voir notre invité . Il m'a donc envoyé dans le mur …

_Attend, comment a-t-il réussi à t'envoyer voler ?

_Il m'a pris par surprise . Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Yammy m'attaque .

_Hmm, c'est vrai . Yammy est plutôt calme quand il est seul . Il faut croire que la colère l'a aveuglé.

_Donc il m'a envoyé valdinguer pour m'empêcher de m'interposer. Puis il a essayé de s'en prendre à Ichigo vu qu'il était désarmé.

_Plus qu'essayé, si tu veux mon avis, Gin. Ironisa Aizen

En effet, j'avais la joue gauche entaillé et le haut de mon uniforme commençait à se tacher de sang.

_Gin, demande à Ulquiorra d'isoler Yammy et qui le besoin s'en fait sentir, il peut utiliser la manière forte. Demande aussi à Szayel de monter des bandages et de l'antiseptique. Kurosaki, suis-moi.

Je le suivis dans ses appartements. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il me nettoya la joue à l'aide d'un coton. Ses gestes était étonnamment doux . Tout en m'enlevant mon haut, il me demanda :

_Ça va, Kurosaki ?

_Oui, à peu près .

Aizen soupira. On frappa à la porte.

_Entre

C'est alors qu'un arrancar, au vu de ses vêtements, avec des cheveux rose entra dans le salon

_Pour quelle raison avez-vous besoin de mon incroyable génie ?

_ Je crains que Yammy ai encore aggravé sa plaie et qu'il ai besoin d'un ou deux point … expliqua Aizen en me désignant de la main

_ Encore ?! Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait apprendre les bonnes manière et le respect à certains arrancars . dit-il tout en examinant ma plaie

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs je vais aller voir Yammy . Je te laisse t'occuper de lui jusqu'à mon retour ! dit Aizen avant de partir

Je n'étais pas rassuré de rester seul en position de faiblesse face à un arrancar . Pour ne rien arranger, j'étais quasiment sûr que cet arrancar était le fameux Szayel et Ichimaru l'avait comparé à Kurotsuchi . L'arrancar me nettoya la plaie. Après l'avoir inspecté, il prit une seringue et me dit :

_Détend-toi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal . Je ne suis pas suicidaire comme cet idiot de Yammy .

_Si tu le dit … Tu es Szayel, c'est ça ?

_Oui, je suis le génialissime scientifique de cette citadelle et aussi médecin quand il le faut …

Après un interminable monologue sur son génie, il commença à me piquer tout autour de ma plaie et la douleur que je ressentais jusqu'à maintenant s'estompa . Une fois cela fait, il enfila des gants et prit du fil et une aiguille chirurgical . Alors qu'il commençait à me faire mes point, il me demanda d'un air curieux :

_ Dis-moi qu'as-tu fais pour qu'Aizen s'intéresse à toi et te protège autant ?

Au même moment, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Aizen réapparu dans le salon . L'arrancar finit ma suture puis se leva après avoir rangé son matériel . Il sortit de la pièce et nous laissa seul .


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 5 . Je ne dis plus rien et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ...**

Aizen prit une chaise et s'assit en face de moi. Il inspecta la suture d'un œil rassuré.

_Il ne t'a vraiment pas raté .

_Oui mais j'étais déjà blessé … dis-je prudemment

_C'est vrai, d'ailleurs excuses Ulquiorra pour cela. dit-il mi-amusé mi-désolé

_Ulquiorra,ce n'est pas l'autre arrancar qui accompagnait Yammy ?

_Oui, c'est lui

_Mais il ne m'a pas blessé… dis-je incertain

_Lors du combat, non il ne t'a pas blessé . Mais lors du trajet, il n'a pas fait preuve d'extrêmement de délicatesse ce qui n'a pas vraiment amélioré tes blessures …

_Voilà donc pourquoi j'avais plus de bandages que dans mes souvenirs … marmonnai-je

Aizen rigola franchement Puis en me voyant, il se leva d'un coup et alla dans une autre pièce . Il en revint avec un uniforme de shinigami . En voyant mon regard surpris, il me dit :

_Tu ne vas comme même pas remettre ton uniforme tachés de sang donc en voilà un autre …

Il me tendit le haut de l'uniforme et je l'enfilais non sans une grimace lorsque le tissu frotta contre la plaie

_Merci . dis-je à contrecoeur

Aizen esquissa un sourire satisfait.

_Comment se fait-il que tu ais des uniformes shinigamis ? tentai-je

_Aurais-tu oublié que j'étais un shinigami, Kurosaki ? plaisanta-t-il

_ C'est ton ancien uniforme?!

_Pourquoi as-tu l'air surpris ?

_ …

_Bon si tu ne veux pas répondre … Tu veux du thé ?

_Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas ici en tant que prisonnier .

_Oui, je suis là car tu veux « me protéger de la Soul Society » . Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que me cache la Soul Society de si important ? explosai-je

Tout en m'énervant, je relâcha une vague de reiatsu qui ne sembla pas gêner le traître qui me regardait d'un air sérieux .

_Es-tu prêt à entendre la vérité, Kurosaki ?

On toqua à la porte . Aizen alla ouvrir . C'était le serpent .

_ Je me suis dit qu'avec les derniers événements, vous préférez manger avec Ichigo ici .

_ Tu as bien fait, Gin .

Aizen se décala et laissa entrer Gin qui poussait un chariot contenant 3 cloches . Il en déposa sur la table en face à face puis il se tourna vers moi .

_Ca va mieux ichigo ?

_ Mouais, on peut dire ça …

_Tant mieux

_ Et toi, Gin ? Intervient Aizen

_Oh rien de grave, juste une côte cassé et des ecchymoses …

_ Au fait, comment va Tosen?demanda Aizen

_Oh, il se soigne. Il devrait être sur pied demain ou après-demain …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandai-je doucement

_Il est cloué au lit à cause d'une grippe .m'expliqua Aizen

_Bon moi je vais vous laisser !

_ Bien . Et nous, si nous passions à table

Ichimaru s'écria joyeusement « Bon Appétit » avant de s'éclipser avec son chariot et la dernière cloche . Nous nous installâmes autour de la table rectangulaire . Nous soulevions les cloches et mangions en silence . Après ce repas, Aizen prit la parole .

_Kurosaki, je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas croire mais la Soul Society n'est absolument pas ton allié. Écoute moi avant de parler . Elle ne te considère que comme un pion . Une fois leur plan achevé ou une fois qu'il se serait rendu compte de ce que tu es, il t'aurait mis à mort …

_Tu mens ! Je n'écouterai pas une minute de plus cette mascarade. m'exclamai-je tou en quittant l'appartement et en faisant claquer la porte


	6. Chapitre 5,5

**Coucou ! Voici un tout petit chapitre bonus qui montre le point de vue de Aizen juste après le départ d'Ichigo . Je tient à remercier _Byaku_ pour son petit commentaire qui m'a mis un bon coup de boost ...**

Ichigo venait de quitter mon loft en faisant claquer la porte . Deux secondes plus tard, j'entendis toquer et vis Gin apparaître .

_Il ne l'a pas bien pris du tout vu le bruit …

_ C'était à prévoir, Gin . La Soul Society l'a bien endoctriné, lui montrant des qualités imaginaires tout en occultant son vrai visage . Comme ça, ils en ont fait un bon petit soldat .

_Avoir un bon soldat obéissant c'est bien . Mais ils auraient aussi dû lui apprendre les bases du kido parce que là c'est pas encore ça . plaisanta l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Vous n'avez pas senti l'énorme vague de reiatsu ? Enfin venant de vous ce ne m'étonne guère …

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Gin ?

_ Je dis juste qu'il n'y a que vous, qui possédez une incroyable pression spirituelle, pour ne pas ressentir un reiatsu comparable à celui de Zaraki quand il enlève son cache œil .

_Vraiment ? Décidément, il est plein de surprise … Tu crois que l'on a bien fait de le ramener ici ?

_Whaoh . Vous me demandez mon avis ? C'est un évènement à graver dans …

_Gin !

_C'est bon, je me calme!A mon avis, vous avez bien fait de le rapatrier ici car je suis certain que la Soul Society se serait rendu compte qu'Ichigo est un quadruple hybride, il l'aurait exécuté ou pire donné comme cobaye au Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

_On pourrait pratiquement le considérer comme un hybride parfait …

_Si je puis me permettre, comment la Soul Society va-t-elle réagir si elle apprend qu'Ichigo est aussi le fils d'un déserteur ?

_Franchement, je n'en sais rien mais il est fort probable connaissant le conseil des 46 qu'il lui fasse payer …

_Je vois. Je suis persuadé qu'Ichigo ne trouve pas que tout ce que l'on dit sois faux .

_En tout cas, il était perturbé quand je lui dis qu'il ignorait de nombreuses choses le concernant . Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il se considérait comme un humain quasi-normal avant sa rencontre avec Kuchiki .

_Quasi-normal ?

_C'est impossible qu'avec ses origines, il ne voyait pas les esprits et ce sûrement depuis son plus jeune âge, Gin …

_Le pauvre, s'il voyait les esprits il est fort probable qu'il est souvent été rejeté par ses pairs . Et là, il est obligé de s'éloigner de sa famille et des amis qui l'ont accepté tel qu'il était . Mais en même temps, s'il était resté auprès d'eux il les aurait mis en danger .

_ Quel cruel dilemme ! dis-je mélancolique


	7. Chapter 6

_**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire (Je me sentirais moins seule ...) Que ce sois une critique(bonne ou mauvaise ) ou juste une bêtise... Allez-y !**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans le lit de mon appartement en sueur . Je venais de faire un cauchemar où une ombre s'en prenait à mes amis puis à ma famille . J'allai prendre une douche pour me remettre de ce mauvais rêves . Quand j'en sortit, je vis un nouveau plateau . Je m'en approcha et je vis une note . Elle disait « Tu es libre de te balader dans Las Noches, les arrancars ne t'attaqueront pas mais évites quand même de les chercher . Ton déjeuner sera servi dans tes appartements à 12h30 puis on viendra refaire tes bandages» Je grignotai le contenu de mon plateau et récupérai Zangetsu, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver . Je sortis de mon logement et me dirigeai vers le 1er étage avec l'intention de m'entraîner . Je rentrai dans la salle qui contrastait énormément par rapport à celle que j'avais côtoyer auparavant . Elle était blanche comme à peu près tout à Las Noches … Elle était divisé en deux partie:une avec des tapis pour les arts martiaux et une autre pour le combat aux sabres . Je décidai de commencer par m'échauffer car cela faisait un certain temps que je ne m'étais pas entraîné .Alors que je me redressais, j'entendis une voix désagréable dans ma tête .

_Tu veux de l'aide, mon Roi ?

_ Va t'en . Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu alors que tu me paralyses lors des combats …

_Tu es idiot, si cet arrancar avait sorti sa resurrección, il t'aurait juste exploser !

_Sa resurrección ?

_Oui, c'est leur deuxième forme … un peu comme le bankai .

_... mais pourquoi m'empêcher de combattre ?

_Pour limiter les dégâts ...

_ En me faisant bastonner sans rien pouvoir faire : ni contrer, ni esquiver . Ironisai-je

_Tu comprends vraiment rien mon roi … dit-il lassé

Et il se tut . Je commençai alors à répéter des mouvements avec Zangetsu . Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que j'allais arrêter l'entraînement , je sentis quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce . Comme j'étais de dos, je me retournais pour tomber sur une arrancar aux cheveux blond assez court et à l'air neutre . Je décidai de la vouvoyer pour éviter un conflit

_ Oh , ne vous inquiéter pas, j'allais partir . Dis-je

_ Tu n'es pas un arrancar mais tu n'es pas non plus comme les autres shinigamis .

Niveau début de conversation, j'avais connu mieux ...

_ On peut dire ça comme ça …

_ Tu es étonnant !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu me témoigne du respect sans connaître mon rang et ceux malgré le fait que je sois une femme .

_ Malgré le fait que vous soyez une femme ?

_Tu sais ici à Las Noches, pratiquement tous les hommes sont méprisant envers les femmes et se sentent supérieur à moi malgré la hiérarchie .

_ Vraiment ?

_Malheureusement . Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'hésitai à lui donner mais je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien à lui donner : elle n'a pas l'air méchante comparée aux deux énergumènes que j'ai rencontré auparavant .

_Ichigo Kurosaki . Et vous ?

_Tia Hallibel

_Tu as parlé de hiérarchie, tu es haut-placé ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, une alarme stridente retentit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Des intrus !

_Des intrus ?

A cet instant, mon cœur s'était rempli d'espoir . C'était peut-être la Soul Society qui était venu me chercher . Mais je restais neutre car ça aurait été une erreur de montrer mes émotions à l'ennemi . Hallibel disparu en coup de vent . Alors que j'ouvris la porte pour bouger moi aussi, Sasakibe Chōjirō apparaît devant moi et m'envoie un coup d'épée que j'arrivai à parer non sans mal .

_Ichigo Kurosaki, tu as été reconnu coupable par le Conseil des 46 . Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire .

_Vous êtes pas bien ! Je n'ai rien fais . dis-je tout en continuant de combattre

_Oh non, tu as commis un acte impardonnable …

_Ah, vraiment et lequel ? dis-je déterminé

_Ne feins pas l'ignorance . Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es un hollow . Dit-il tout en me transperçant le flanc gauche

Instinctivement, je mis ma main gauche sur ma plaie . Il profita alors de ce petit moment d'inattention pour m'asséner un deuxième coup au niveau de la poitrine, j'arriva à le parer in extremis mais cela réouvris ma plaie sur le torse . Vu que je perdais une sacré quantité de sang à causes de ces deux blessures, ma tête commençait à me tourner et je sentais mon hollow essayer de prendre le contrôle de mon corps . De plus, il y avait un véritable fossé entre la puissance de cette homme et la mienne . Je peinais à garder le rythme au bout de 3 minutes d'échange, mon hollow prit le dessus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire .

_Tu vois, tu es un monstre ! cracha-t-il

Sasakibe échangea quelques coups avec mon hollow qui arrivait à mieux lui tenir tête que moi . Puis il se mit à farfouiller dans sa poche et lança des sortes de boules aux niveau de mes yeux . Mon hollow ne put les éviter .En s'écrasant contre mon visage, elles libèrent une sorte de liquide . Sans que je comprisse pourquoi, je me sentis perdre conscience mais avant cela je sentis un autre reiatsu arriver à coté de moi puis le trou noir .


	8. Chapitre 7

Je me trouvais dans la salle du trône combattant les insectes que l'on nommait forces spéciales quand je sentis la pression spirituelle d'ichigo chuter au point de pratiquement disparaître .

_ Gin, je te laisse te charger du reste ! Il semblerait que nous ayons des invités de marque .

Gin, ayant lui aussi sentit la pression d'Ichigo osciller, savait tout comme moi qu'il fallait être un capitaine très habile ou user de stratagèmes totalement malhonnête pour mettre le jeune homme à terre . Il me laissa donc filer sans protester . Je suivais l'infime pression qui émanait encore d'Ichigo . J'arrivais près de la salle d'entraînement . Je me cachai derrière un mur et jeta un coup d'oeil . Je vis le Vice-Capitaine de la 1ère divisions quelque peu égratignés avec à ses pieds un Ichigo mal en point . Alors que j'allais intervenir une autre pression se fit sentir, venant dans notre direction . Je vis apparaître le capitaine de la 12ème division .

_ Vice capitaine Sasakibe, je vous prierai de ne pas abîmer mon cobaye plus que cela . s'exclama-t-il

_ Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Bien que le conseil des 46 ait accepté votre demande de l'utiliser pour vos recherches, il n'en reste pas moins un ennemi .

Alors ils avaient trahi Ichigo et l'avaient en plus laissé comme cobaye à ce savant fou .

Je décidai d'activer mon shikai et de sortir de ma cachette . Les deux hommes me virent alors arrivé à l'exact opposé de la réalité . Ainsi je pus facilement transpercé le vice-capitaine Sasakibe . Par contre, le capitaine Kurotsuchi fut plus dure à appréhender . En effet, il ne cessait de bouger tout en essayant d'empoisonner mon illusion . Je finis comme même par réussir à le blesser mais il se liquéfia et disparu . Deux secondes plus tard, il fut suivi par le vice-capitaine grâce un shunpo . Je les laissa filer, préférant m'occuper d'Ichigo . J'inspectai rapidement ses blessures : celle que lui a infligé Yammy était à nouveau ouverte et une au niveau de son flanc gauche . Alors que je regardai s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures, je remarquai que son visage était étrangement mouiller . Je décidai alors de l'emmener au plus vite chez Szayel . Je mis une main sous ses genoux et une autre derrière sa nuque tout en faisant attention à ne pas aggraver ses blessures et partit d'un shunpo. Szayel dut sentir mon arrivée car il attendait à l'entré de son laboratoire .

_ Je pense qu'il a reçu une quelconque substance au niveau du visage .

Il héla ses Fraccions et prit délicatement Ichigo de mes bras .

_ Je m'en occupe , Aizen .

_ Quand tu auras finis, exceptionnellement, tu viendras dans mes quartiers pour faire ton rapport .Ah et une dernière chose,n'en profites pas pour faire des expériences sur lui . dis-je menacant et en accentuant avec ma pression spirituelle

_ Bien . dit-il tout en déglutissant

Je m'en vais et remonte dans mes quartiers . Je vois Gin et Tosen assit sur la terrasse en train de lire des papiers . En voyant ma tenue taché de sang, Gin comprit aussitôt que le sang appartenait à Ichigo car son visage s'assombrit .

_ Alors cette attaque ? demandai-je

_ Il y avait les capitaines de la 2ème, de la 10ème et de la 12ème accompagné de leur vice-capitaine ainsi que le vice-capitaine sasakibe et les forces spéciales . dit Tosen

_ Ce bon vieux Yama, nous as envoyé les gros bras … plaisanta Gin

_ Et je crains que ce ne soit que le début, Gin !

_ Ca c'est sur maintenant qu'Ichigo est avec nous, ils vont pas nous faire de cadeau .

Nous discutions pendant un moment de la marche à suivre après cette attaque . Nous fûmes interrompu par l'arrivé de Szayel .

_ Alors, comment va-t-il ? demandai-je

_ J'ai sans mal réussi à recoudre ses blessures, il s'en remettra sans aucun mal . Par contre, le liquide que vous avez remarqué sur son visage était un poison nécrosant qui a été spécialement conçu pour affecter les hollows .De plus, il a la capacité de pénétrer par tous les pores . J'ai réussi à endiguer l'avancé du poison mais le poison à malgré tout atteint ses yeux . Je ne sais pas s'il récupérera la vue .

_ Je vois . dit-je calmement

Voilà donc comment il avait vaincu Ichigo avec un poison . Quels lâches !

_ Est-il stable ? demanda Tosen

_ Oui, il l'est . repondit Szayel

_ Peut-être serait-ce mieux, comme il risque d'être désorientés, qu'il se réveille dans un endroit "familier" entouré de personne qu'il connaît déjà au lieu du laboratoire de Szayel . expliqua l'aveugle

_ C'est une bonne idée, Tosen ! Szayel transfère-le dans sa chambre .

Il disparut et réapparaît un quart d'heure plus tard avec ses Fraccions qui portaient Ichigo à l'aide d'un brancard . Après leur départ, j'allais dans la chambre d'Ichigo . Il était allongé dans son lit et avait un bandage au niveau des yeux . Il paraissait extrêmement fragile .


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente ... N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire !**

Quand je reprenais conscience, je me relevais doucement car j'avais toujours la tête qui tournait. Je constate qu'il existe une sorte de résistance comme nage. J'observais alors mon environnement. Je suis un coup, cela m'apparut comme un évidence: je me trouve dans mon monde intérieur! Seulement, il est submergé par les eaux. Je me lève, non sans mal, et comment à explorer ce monde sous marin. Je trouve des fissures qui lézardait le long des façades des grattes-ciels qui composaient mon monde intérieur. Alors que je marchais; j'aperçus une forme blanche au loin Je m'en approchais. Je suis rendu compte que la forme était en fait mon creux roulé en boule. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule. Un contact, il semble se réveiller. Il s ' assit en face de moi. Nous nous observons sans parler pendant quelques minutes. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas son sourire. Il sort fatigué. Je décide de briser le silence:

_ Merci.

_ De quoi ?

_ De m'avoir aider contre le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division?

_ C'est normal, tu es si faible, mon roi ...

_ Tu mens! Si tu voulais vraiment prendre ma place, tu aurais pu prendre dès la première blessure qu'il m'a infligé.

Il parut surpris de mon affirmation. Et ce fut là, sa premières expressions depuis que je suis arrivé.

_ Tu t'en étais donc rendu compte. dit-il las

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es pas toi-même! C'est à cause du liquide contenu dans ces boules?!

_ Oui, en partie. Mais et toi? Comment tu te sens?

_ Trahi et seul ...

_ Seul? Tu n'es pas seul, Ichigo!

_ Oui je sais, je vous ai, toi et le vieux!

A ces mots, il rigola doucement mais pas de ses jeux psychotiques non, un vrai rire

_ Ce n'est pas faux mais ce n'est pas à nous que je pensais.

_ Ah ! Et à qui tu pensais alors ?

_ Réfléchis bien ! La réponse est sous tes yeux, mon roi !

Et ce fut après ces mots que je fus expulser de mon monde intérieur . J'ouvris les yeux mais l'obscurité subsista . Je commençais à paniquer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et me calma instantanément .

_ C'est fini, Ichigo ! Tu es en sécurité ici . me rassura une voix que j'identifiai comme celle d'Aizen

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ? demandais-je

_ Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe t'a envoyé une sorte de poison nécrosant au niveau des yeux . Le temps que Szayel trouve l'antidote, le poison avait déja attaqué ta cornée . Il avait envisagé une greffe de cornée pour réparé ta cornée mais tu as montré des signes de régénération . Alors, il a préféré laisser ton organisme se régénerer seul .

_ Ca fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient pour que l'on puisse déja voir des signes d'amélioration ? interrogais-je

_ 2 jour .

_ Ah oui, quand même ! Comment cela s'est-il finit ?

_ Les capitaines et vice-capitaines se sont enfuis .

_ Qui était présent à part le vice-capitaine Sasakibe ?

_ Il me semble qu'il y avait Soi Fon , Omaeda, Histugaya , Matsumoto, Kurotsuchi et son espèce de poupée .

_ Ca fait beaucoup de monde ! Ils sont tous venu pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas seulement . A mon avis, ils avaient prévu depuis longtemps de nous attaquer . Ta présence les a juste poussé a avancé leur projet .

J'entendis toquer puis la porte s'ouvrir .

_ Ah, tu as enfin fini ta sieste, Ichi ?

C'était Ichimaru et il était accompagné d'une autre personne dont je n'arrivais pas identifier le reiatsu .

_ Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeller comme ça !

_ Surement une dizaine de fois depuis que tu es arrivé … plaisanta-t-il

_ Qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ? Je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre son reiatsu . demandai-je

_ C'est Kaname Tosen ! Il me semble que tu l'as déja vu sur la colline du Sokyoku !

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Kurosaki ! dit Tosen poliment

_ Hmm, moi de même ! repondis-je tout aussi poliment

_Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Aizen

_ Szayel a fini ses analyses . D'après lui, Kurosaki devrait retrouver la vue dans une dizaine de jours . expliqua l'aveugle

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle . dit Aizen

_ Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas que la Soul Society nous attaque à nouveau durant ce laps de temps car je ne serai qu'un poids mort pendant cette période . exposais-je

_ De plus, il semble te considérer comme une véritable menace vu qu'ils ont envoyer le Vice-capitaine de la 1ère Divisions et qu'il avait en sa possesion du poison spécialement conçu pour toi . exposa le maitre de Las Noches

_ Spécialement conçu pour moi ? m'étonnais-je

_ Oui, les autres capitaines et Vice-Capitaines possédaient eux aussi des poisons mais ils étaient légèrement différent . Si j'ai bien compris, le poison originale a été fabriqué pour les hollow . Or,le poison que tu as reçu possédait une substance en plus pour que le poison sois assimillé par ton corps de shinigami . expliqua Ichimaru

_ D'autre que moi, on reçu du poison ?

_ Oui, quelque arrancars mais cela ne les a pas beaucoup impacté . Il faut croire que la formule ne marche moins bien sur les Arrancars que sur les Hollows . dit Tosen

_ Je vois !

_ Bon ,nous allons te laisser .Tu devrait te reposer, tu es encore faible . dit Aizen

_ Avant de partir, l'un de vous pourrait-il me passer Zangetsu ?

_ Voilà ! me dit Aizen tout en me donnant mon sabre

_ Merci .

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je me mit en tailleur et posais Zangetsu sur mes genoux . Je me concentrais et fut projeté dans mon monde intérieur . Je tombais tout d'abord dans le vide puis dans dans de l'eau . Je me demandais comment j'allais respirer jusqu'à que je me fis la remarque que j'avais pu sans aucun mal respirer sous l'eau tout à l'heure . J'ouvrais alors la bouche comme pour respirer à l'air libre et comme auparavant je respirais . J'essayais alors de me rediriger vers l'endroit où j'avais dicuter avec mon hollow . Je le retrouvais au même enroit mais cette fois-ci accompagné de Zangetsu .

_Salut ! C'est encore moi .

_ Bonjour Ichigo ! me repondit le vieux

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Mon Roi ?

_ Rien, je suis juste venu te dire que tu avais raison: Je ne suis pas seul! Et je ne ai jamais été!


End file.
